Angst in Lostlorn Forest
by WitChan
Summary: A strange guy captures Aurea and proceeds to have fun with her in Lostlorn Forest.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Unova, a beautiful woman, Aurea, is heading to the Lostlorn Forest to visit the Pokemon. She's a nice and caring Professor who resides in a small town called Nevuma. Everybody knows her around this part of Unova (New York and New Jersey) and they're kind to her. One strange man, however, developed a sexual attraction to her, and he's hiding in the bushes. Also, he resides here.

Aurea never met the man before. Three weeks ago, the strange man, Damien, his name, saw Aurea in Striaton City and to him, she's the hottest piece of ass ever. Through his existence, he never saw anyone else attractive. Now that he sees one, which is Aurea of course, he purchases things where he can hold her captive until he's done with her.

Damien looks around to see if anyone else is in the forest. Then, he runs out of the rushes, grabs a nearby tree branch, and uses it to smack Aurea in the back of her head, knocking her out instantly. After that, he grabs her legs and drags her to his cabin.

Finally waking up in the cabin, Aurea finds herself chained up by the wrists and legs on a wall in a place she hasn't been before. "Where the hell am I?" Aurea muffled. She had duct tape covering her mouth.

Damien comes to the room, walks closer to Aurea, and threatens, "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you, understand?"

Aurea replies as she nods her head, looking scared. Then, Damien pulls out a pair of scissors from his pocket and uses it to cut Aurea's shirt, exposing her bra. Speaking of the bra, he goes inside it and squeezes her big breasts as Aurea sheds tears outside her eyes. Damian didn't really care because he just wanted to have his way with her.

This is a scary moment for Aurea, but it's not the only one. A year ago, in Castelia City, two armed men with masks held Aurea and others hostages inside a mall. Half of the people in the situation, including the armed men and a few police men, died. Aurea winded up injured during the crises.

Anyway, Damien takes off Aurea expensive earrings and then put them on the table nearby. After that, he bends down to Aurea's shoes and removes then. Since she didn't have any socks on, her bare feet were exposing, which had teal nail polish on the toes. He smells the inside of them and he actually likes it. Besides planning on raping Aurea, he wanted to smell her shoes.

Finally, he reaches under Aurea's skirt to pull down her panties, then the skirt from her waist completely as he sees her pussy, licking his lips as Aurea keeps crying. Using his thumb to cover Aurea's navel area, Damien starts licks her cunt, closing his eyes.

Aurea thought that Damien would look at her with those creepy eyes. She's praying for someone to come and save her from this nightmare, but no one is here in the forest at the time being.

Now, Damien moves his tongue deep inside, still punishing Aurea's pussy as he licks it faster. He wants her to cum on him so bad. He fantasized about it too.

After making her cum, Damien stands up, pulls his pants and underwear down, and uses his cock to visit Aurea's vagina, pounding it hard as he gives Aurea a nasty looking smirk on his face.

"Take it, my beauty, take it!" Damien said in a sinister tone.

Him banging Aurea's cunt feel so good that he refuses to stop. Aurea's hoping that he won't cum inside her, so she won't carry his child because of him being a rapist. He won't let that happen, though.

Ending his thrusting, he cums on Aurea's right leg. Then, he resumes his fucking. Outside the cabin, another woman, Hilda, heads to the cabin to relax. While revisiting the places she missed two years ago, she walked a lot instead of using her bike to ride.

Reaching closer to the cabin, she hears heavy grunt sounds and says, "What the...?"

She goes inside to see what was going on, which distracts Damien. As Hilda looks at the other room, she gasps in shock, seeing Aurea tied in chains naked, while Damien glares at her.

Hilda quickly reacts as she rushes to Damian as Damian accidentally trips and falls. Then, Hilda delivers an uppercut on the chin, then a kick on the balls as he groans in pain. Next, she hurries to Aurea and rids the duct tape.

"Oh, thank heavens!" Aurea said with relief.

"Are you okay, Aurea?" Hilda asked.

"Not really..." Aurea replied. "Please get me out of here..."

"I will, Aurea, just hang on," Hilda said.

Hilda goes inside Damien's pants and grabs a key. Then, she heads back to Aurea and frees her with the key. Together, they hug. Breaking it up, Aurea screams, "LOOK OUT!"

After Hilda turns around, she assaults Damien's balls again as Aurea picks up his scissors. Then, Aurea angrily walks toward Damien and uses the scissors to stab his neck, much to his shock. Blood drips out of his neck as he falls down.

"I love you, Aurea..." Damien said in his dying voice.

"If you loved me, this wouldn't happened, you idiot!" Aurea screamed. She picks her clothes and shoes off the floor to cover herself. "Let's leave now."

"Good idea," Hilda said.

The girls leave Damian behind as he succumbs to his death.

The End


End file.
